Changes in the Shadow!
by silverkaze64
Summary: Naruto adopted and raised by the Nara clan. Protected by the other clans. Sarutobi will make an effort this time. Raised as a Nara, will Shikaruto change the way of the Nara Clan? Pairings: Naru/Fmhaku/Yugito, Shika/tema/ino.  Sakura and mild hina bashing
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: the Nara Clan adopts Naruto. As he grows up his energetic personality rubs off the Nara's and makes them into an intelligent ENTHUSIASTIC people, while Naruto becomes way more intelligent.

Pairing is Naru/FemHaku/Yugito

Shika/Temari/Ino – Hey he seems to attract loud troublesome women.

Changing for the better!

Chapter 1

'Talk" – Normal

"_Talk" – Thinking_

**Talk – Demon or higher beings**

"_**Talk' – Demon or higher beings Thinking**_

The council chambers!

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked around the council room with barely concealed irritation on his face. Sarutobi, Also known as the Sandaime Hokage, didn't think he'd have to face the council again…at least not as Hokage. When Minato took over, Sarutobi had his first day off in so many years. But then, she found himself in the Hokage robes holding the child Uzumaki Naruto, who as of 30 minutes ago, became the 3rd Jinchuriki of the 9 Tailed Demon Fox. The source of Sarutobi's irritation is that he is unsure whether or not to reveal to the council what Naruto contains. He knows the life that Naruto will face if word gets out. He decides to withhold that bit of information about Naruto from the 'esteemed' council. Yes, it is for the best.

"Hokage-Sama! Is that the child that Minato Sealed the Kyubi in?" Demanded Fugaku Uchiha

Cue the eruption in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1…

HOKAGE-SAMA, WE MUST KILL THE DEMON BRAT NOW!

LOOK AT THOSE MARKS ON HIS FACE, THE DEMON IS ALREADY GAINING CONTROL OF THE CHILD!

All this came from the Civilian Side of the council. Sarutobi turned to the Shinobi side and looked at what their reactions were.

_So, he has the Kyubi sealed in him? That makes him no different from my clan. By the looks of it, he'd get treated the same we do too. It would be in my best interests to look out for the boy- _Thought Shibi Aburame though his face gave nothing away.

"_are these guys for real? Just what I'd expect from those dumbass civilians to be honest. It's plainly obvious that Naruto is clearly the pup he is and not the giant fur ball- _Tsume Inuzuka thought while looking at Naruto fondly

' _What? They are calling for his death? He is barely an hour old? Dirt bags is what they are. I'd like to destroy their minds. Make a mental note Inoichi, Protect the innocent boy as he gets older'- _Thought Inoichi Yamanaka

'_These civilian merchants….. they'll be the cruelest to him as he goes older. Keep an eye on the boys nutrition, can't have the Yondaimes Legacy suffer or die from Malnutrition- _Thought Choza Akimichi as his stomach rumbled

'_Ah, so goddamn troublesome. Not only have these idiots mistaken him for the Kyubi, but also they fail to realize the connection between Naruto and Minato. I mean not even Choza and Inoichi notice the resemblance between the too. If it wasn't for genin teams of 3, Minato would've been with us_" Shikaku Nara thought…his eyes looking lazy but his mind going into overdrive.

"SILENCE!" Yelled Sarutobi " Yes Fugaku, This is the BOY Minato Sealed the Nine Tails into, I am asking one family to care for and protect Naruto as he grows."

"Hokage-Sama, It's going to be really troublesome, but I will do the job of Adopting Naruto. Minato was our friend, and I know he would want his SON to be protected from danger." Said Shikaku "He will be adopted into and raised by the Nara Clan."

As Shikaku said this, Sarutobi, Choza and Inoichi looked around the council and saw with some satisfaction that the civilian council has shut up. Clearly they didn't expect the Nara of all people to take the initiative and speak out first. They had thought he would've deemed it to troublesome. They were also shocked at the revelation Minato Had a child.

Choza stood up followed by Inoichi, Tsume, Shibi , Even Hyuga Hiashi stood up and in Unison they declared.

"We the Akimichi/Yamanaka/Inuzuka/Aburame/Hyuga clans will support Shikaku's decision and add our clans protection to ensure that Minato's final wish is to be respected."

The civilian council looks absolutely gob smacked at this point. With 6 major clans protecting the demon brat, it would be very hard to attempt an Assassination on him.

"I'm rather glad to see that everyone is in agreement with this arrangement. From now on, any information about the Kyubi being sealed inside Naruto AND his parentage will be classified as a SS Rank secret. If broken, it'll be punishable by death, no matter if you're a clan head or not" Said Sarutobi. "This matter is closed!"

with that said, Sarutobi walked out with Naruto in his arms and motioned for Shikaku to follow. The clan heads filed out one by one with only Fugaku remaining. The Civilian Council, now seeing that the Hokage has left begin to erupt again.

~Scene Switch~

"Now Shikaku, Do you really wish to adopt Naruto? You are aware of the dangers that you, your clan and Naruto will face, all because he contains the Kyubi and is the reminder of death of the 4th Hokage." Said Sarutobi

Looking at Sarutobi, Shikaku replied in a lazy voice.

"Hokage-sama, I know it is what Minato would want. He definitely would want his son to have a happy life. We won't hold the truth from him either. When he makes a Genin we'll tell him about the Kyubi and then when he becomes Chunin, we will reveal his heritage. As of now, he shall be known as Nara Shikaruto."

At this, Sarutobi got a look on his face that was calculating.

"Shikaruto? Hmmm… Will you train Shikaruto in the use of Shadow Manipulation?" he asked. "Will you also tell him his real name when he makes Genin too?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama. His name will be Shikaruto. It's a bit of a tradition in our clan. My soon to be born son will be named Shikamaru. Of course sir, he will be raised as a Nara, so he'll fight like one. I just hope he doesn't become lazy like the rest of us." Shikaku smirks.

"_So he had an ulterior motive in adopting Naruto, never underestimate a nara. Being the son of Kushina and Minato, I can just guarantee he'll be a little hell-raiser." Snickered Sarutobi in his head._

They both shared a laugh at that thought. Once again looking thoughtful about something Shikaku stated one more thing to Sarutobi.

"Sir, I'd keep a look out for the Civilian Council, you saw their reactions when Fugaku 'mentioned' what had happened to Naruto. They'll be out for Naruto's Blood, not to mention the Uchiha clan too. After all Fugaku hated Minato for 2 big things. Stealing Kushina and becoming the Yondaime Hokage.

"Your suspicions are quite truthful Shikaku, I'll keep some ANBU to keep a eye on the Uchiha clan. I have one in mind already. One more thing." Sarutobi said, throwing a scroll to Shikaku, "In that scroll is a seal that minato and Kushina created at the same time they created the Shiki Fujin. I guess they anticipated you'd watch over their son because it is a Shadow type seal, prefect for your clan." Stated Sarutobi.

Smirking slightly, Shikaku took the scroll, bowed to Sarutobi and vanished with a Kage-Shunshin (Shadow body flicker) by sinking into his own shadow. Sarutobi was unnerved by Shikaku's smile. But forgot about it as he had his Icha-Icha to read. As he opened his desk drawer, His door exploded open and in came the civilian council lead by Sakiri Haruno and Sarutobi's old teammates Koharu and Homura.

"HOKAGE-SAMA, WE DEMAND THAT YOU GIVE THE CHILD CUSTODY TO ONE OF THE CIVILIAN FAMILIES SO WE CAN KEEP A BETTER EYE ON THAT… THING." Screeched Sakiri with the rest of the council nodding furiously while Koharu and Homura looked at the civilian council with disdain. Why they were here, they didn't know. I guess the civilian council thought they hated the boy, but they knew Minato well and had faith in his sealing abilities so they knew that the village was safe with the Kyubi in a cage, which resided inside the little kid. Exasperated with this turn of events and really wanting to read his Icha-Icha, Sarutobi turned to the civilian council and stared at them his eyes cold and spoke in a voice as cold as ice.

"You? You demand me to change who gets Naruto? Mind your place CIVILIAN!" Sarutobi roared, "You think you can protect him more than 6 Ninja Clans and the Hokage can? Get the hell out of my office! Koharu and Homura, stay behind please."

Silenced and shocked at the rage and killing intent that the Hokage showed over the demon brat, the civilians turned tail and ran out of the office with plans of revenge in their minds. They knew with the Hokage not taking shit from anyone, Naruto's protection went up several notches.

"Hiruzen, I think it would be best to place Hatake Kakashi as the ANBU who'll shadow Naruto when he is in the streets. After all, he is the student of the 4th and should know that Naruto is his son, they look so similar after all." Koharu stated.

Hiruzen looked impassive as he contemplated that.

"You might be right Koharu. Also Homura, Do you have a list of the new ANBU recruits?" Sarutobi asked?

"Hai Hiruzen." Said Homura as he passed Hiruzen the list.

"Hmmm…interesting. All right! Koharu, Send Kakashi too me, Homura, send the new ANBU codenamed Weasel to me at once. Unfortunately, even though I classified it as an SS rank secret, I have a feeling that the civilian council will 'accidently' release the news.

Scene Skip- Nara Compound

Appearing in front of his clans compound, Shikaku opened the scroll the Hokage gave him. Reading it, he smiled.

_Dear Shikaku,_

_If you're reading this, then I guess my prediction was right. You always were the smartest out of us growing up. So I knew that you'd recognize Naruto as my son, and would take care of him. Hence, why I've created this seal because I know that while the Shinobi will respect my wishes, the troublesome civilian council will not. This seal is one that Kushina, myself and Jiraiya created suited to YOUR clan should you be the one to adopt Naruto. I called it __**Kage no Kage fuin (**__Shadow within Shadow seal) the way this works is that you attach the seal to Naruto it will create a link between you two. If anyone who looks to threaten my son, you will appear out of his shadow and defend him. This is your own choice to use, because once you put it on, you can't take it off until Naruto becomes a Genin in which it would happen automatically increasing his knowledge in the use of your shadow jutsus. The seal is a sentient too, so it would recognize familiar people who wont hurt him as well as being the voice of reason should the Kyubi try to influence my son. Unfortunately, I'm out of time because I can hear the damn fox coming, plus I got to write a letter for Naruto, which is enclosed here as well as instructions for my Jutsus like the Rasengan and Hirashin. Take care of your family Shikaku, look out for my son…. Shikaruto! Lol not bad. May the will of fire burn forever in you and your family in particular your soon to be son Shikamaru. Hopefully, he and Naruto will be best friends and brothers._

_Your old Friend,_

_ Minato Namikaze, The Yondaime Hokage_

_PS: The kunai for Hirashin are in the scroll but protected by a test and a blood seal that only Naruto will pass when he is ready. The seal will know when he is._

Finishing reading the letter, he looked at the seal and saw how complicated and troublesome it looked. Fuinjutsu looks troublesome full stop.

'_This looks like it'll be a couple of interesting years watching Shikaruto grow up." _Shikaku thought with a smile.

Adopted by Shikaku, protected by 6 clans and Sarutobi, who'll actually make an effort this time, Watch out Konoha a different Naruto and Nara clan await you.

Poll:

Should Sasuke be considerate and only mean to his fangirls or will he be the sasuke we all have come to know and love?

Who shall be thier third teamate. Naruto, Shikamaru and ? ?

Read, Vote, and review!


	2. A new arrival and a New problem!

Chapter 2

Changes in the Shadows

New Arrival and a new problem!

Hokage's Office!

"Kakashi, I know that you have just lost your sensei, the closest person to a father you had after Sakumo committed Seppuku, but I need your help. It would be an S ranked continuous mission." Said Hiruzen. Despite what he was saying, Sarutobi couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for Kakashi. Raising his head, Kakashi looked at the Hokage and said in a dead tone

"Fine…what do you want me to do Saru…Hokage-Sama."

At his tone of voice, Hiruzen felt more pity for the young man. He hoped that Weasel might be able to help him through his depression, but also that Naruto will be able to as well.

"Inu! Your mission is a team mission. It was meant to be two of you, but my advisors believed that a squad of anbu would be better especially around this day." Sarutobi said

"What do you mean, sir?" Kakashi asked confused.

'Your mission is to protect and guard the Yondaimes Legacy. The boy he sealed the Kyubi into- Naruto Uzumaki Nara." Sarutobi stated.

To say Kakashi was shocked was like saying Jiraiya was secretly a Yaoi writer. His face showed absolutely no change what so ever. Which worried the Hokage greatly.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Who is on my team?" asked Kakashi in the same dead voice as before.

As if they knew it was their cue, A Shinobi walked through the door, one came through the window and one dropped from the ceiling. Sarutobi smiled. One had a Dolphin mask, one had cat mask and the last one who walked through the door had a weasel mask.

"Kakashi, Meet your team. 2 of who you know, the other one has just started as an ANBU but is as strong as you were at his age, if not stronger." Stated Sarutobi, "ANBU, remove your masks so I can and Kakashi can identify and state your name, rank, codename and abilities."

The man with the Dolphin mask went first.

"Iruka Umino, Captain and as you can probably tell my codename is Dolphin_. _Like my call sign, I specialize in Suiton jutsu with minor Doton affinity.

"Uzuki Yugao, also a Captain and my codename is Cat. I specialize in Katon and Raiton jutsu."

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, ANBU recruit. My codename is my name's meaning. Having a sharingan I have jutsus with all affinities however my strongest are Katon being an Uchiha and Fuuton."

Kakashi looked at his team with barely any emotion in his eyes. While it may seem he was lazily looking at them, he was absorbing everything he could about them. True he had worked with Dolphin and Cat before. He had heard of Itachi's prodigal skills. Truly the Uchiha is a force to be trifled with despite his young age.

"They'll do Hokage-sama. Well my name is Hatake Kakashi, ex head of ANBU, codenamed Dog. I have affinities with Raiton, and Suiton." Kakashi stated.

"Well, You all know your mission right?" Sarutobi asked. They all nodded and were about to leave when Sarutobi spoke yet again.

"Weasel, could you stay behind please?"

Everyone looked at each other, shrugged and vanished on the spot leaving the aging Hokage and the cool, calm and collected Uchiha.

"I have an additional mission for you Itachi. I want you to monitor Kakashi. He may try something on Naruto. After all in his grief stricken state, he may blame Naruto for Minatos death."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Itachi replied, then shunsined away. With everything done, Sarutobi reached into his desk drawer for his beloved book for some quiet time. Door was closed…nothing could stop him from reading his Icha-Icha. Looking up from his desk he saw that his door was in fact left open. Open…open…open…

"_Awww shit." _Sarutobi thought as he moved as fast as he could to close the door. Despite the speed he had in his old age, he wasn't fast enough as Sakiri Haruno came in by herself with another "subtle" attempt to "take care" of Naruto. Inside his head, knowing he'll have a headache after this painful conversation, Sarutobi started to scream. After all, all he wanted was to read his Icha-Icha!

-Time Skip_

A few months after Shikaku adopted Naruto and brought him to their manor, His wife Yoshino gave birth to their son. Nara Shikamaru. In these few months that have passed, Shikaku held back in attaching the Shadow Seal to Naruto just to see what would happen and if what he had expected would come through. Needless to say, being a Nara he was right. At least 20 attempts happened in the first week. It wasn't unusual for civilians and Ninjas alike to find either unconscious or dead people in the street around the Nara Clan, Either from Juken shots to the legs and chest, or strangulatory injuries. Needless to say, Naruto was quite protected. But Shikaku realized he couldn't always rely on his friends to help protect Naruto. When he adopted him, he knew he had to protect him to. So with a bit of small hesitation he applied the Shadow seal to Naruto. A downside is that he couldn't rename Naruto as Shikaruto as he wanted to. Yoshino put her foot down and said no and Shikaku found it to troublesome to argue with her. The ANBU that the Hokage had assigned to help protect Naruto were always good at their duty. 2 on, 2 off and rotating members. Despite all the hard work they did, Shikaku was always worried about the captain of the team, Kakashi. He showed no emotion and whenever it was his turn to guard Naruto, he'd either be late to his shift or late to protecting Naruto. Having now attached this seal to Naruto, he told no one except Yoshino. Hopefully it would work the way Minato said it would.

A couple of days later, an injured woman appeared outside the Konoha Gates. Izumo and Kotetsu, the eternal gate guards, were sitting there half asleep for about 5 minutes when the finally noticed the injured female. They also noted the scratched Kumogakure headband and the young infant child wrapped protectively in her arms. When they got closer they got a better look at the 2 people. The mother was barely breathing while the baby had next to no injuries.

"Izumo, go get Hokage-sama, now." Stated Kotetsu. "I'll bring them to the hospital."

Izumo disappeared in a shunshin and reappeared in the Hokages office, just as Sarutobi was reaching for his Icha-Icha in the top drawer of his desk and startling the hidden ANBU in the shadows.

"Hokage-sama, emergency at the front gate. We have an injured nin wearing a slashed KUMO headband, she also has a small baby girl with her." Yelled Izumo, before grabbing the Hokage and teleporting back to the main gate with the Hokage whimpering in his mind about being thwarted from reading his Icha-Icha once again. The ANBU tensed at the mention of Kumo and the slashed headband and followed the Hokage to the gates.

Once Izumo left to retrieve the Hokage, Kotetsu kept a vigilante watch on the injured woman. By imbuing her with some of his chakra, he kept her in a stasis until the Sandaime arrived. In doing so, he got a closer look at the young baby. She had Cat like eyes and a short amount of blonde hair. She also felt quite similar to Naruto. Kotetsu's sensory abilities were quite good for someone so young. While not a prodigy like Itachi or Kakashi, he was a prodigy in his sensory powers, something that Itachi and Kakashi could not equal.

WHOOSH! Izumo finally arrived back with the Hokage and the ANBU's Boar, Hawk and Monkey. Snapping out of self-pity Sarutobi looked at the injured ex-Kumo nin.

"Boar, Hawk, take her to the hospital now," stated Sarutobi. After looking at Kotetsu who looked like he needed to tell him something. "Monkey stay here with Izumo, Kotetsu, a word please."

Walking over to Sarutobi, Kotetsu knew what he wanted to say.

"You've discovered something haven't you, Kotetsu." Queried Sandaime.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I can sense her Chakra. It feels like Nara Uzumaki Naruto, but much smaller. Plus her eyes resemble cat eyes." Stated Kotetsu. "Could she be another one Hokage-sama?"

After hearing this, Sarutobi looked passive and calculative.

"_So…. Kumo had the Nibi. And it looks like this little girl is the Jinchuriki of it. Hmmm…. I must not let the council or Danzo know about this. By the looks of this woman, I don't think she'll survive. So what will happen to her child? I think I should talk with Shikaku, Homura and Koharu." _Thought Sarutobi.

Back to the Hokage's Office

"Shikaku, Homura and Koharu. There is something that I need you to know and hold to secrecy. Earlier today, Kotetsu and Izumo were on gate duty as always when an injured female came to the gates and promptly collapsed while carrying her daughter in her arms. It turned out that the woman is an ex-Kumo nin evident by her slashed headband. That is not the only thing that I was concerned about, it was her daughter," Said Sarutobi

"Her daughter?" asked Homura.

"Yes Homura, according to Kotetsu's sensory powers, she has similar chakra to Naruto, though to a lesser degree. Also, she has cat like eyes. So I am led to believe that she is the Jinchuriki of the Two-tailed Demon cat known as the Nibi. As it stands now, it is highly unlikely that the mother will survive, however we must know why she came to our gates. So we must also decide what should happen to the child. My initial choice was to choose you to adopt her Shikaku, but the villagers might pose questions about why you have 2 blonde kids while the rest of your family is dark haired." Stated Sarutobi.

"You have a very fair point, Hokage-sama." Shikaku said, "what about Inoichi? After all the Yamanakas are blonde and should have no worries about housing another blonde. However I do believe, if your assumptions are correct. Then I think Naruto and the child should interact with each other. Surely with their shared fate of holding Bijuus, they shall have a great friendship."

At hearing these points, Sarutobi once again thanked kami for the Nara clan's famed intelligence. He was wondering who would take care of the child and was quite surprised he didn't think of Inoichi.

"Shikaku. Get me Inoichi Yamanaka. Homura, Koharu, this is another S-ranked secret. Tell Danzo and I swear you wont see the light of day again. Now leave and bring Inoichi to me." Stated Sarutobi.

They all vanished and Sarutobi knew it would take Shikaku time to find Inoichi. Plenty of time for Sarutobi to enjoy a long awaited chapter of Icha-Icha, reaching down to his desk drawer when the door suddenly opened and in came Inoichi Yamanaka with Shikaku trailing behind him.

"_Aw shit, damn fast Shikaku.," _thought Sarutobi. "Just the man I wanted to see Inoichi. I need your help with a few things.

"I already know Sandaime-sama, Shikaku already explained it. I agree to adopt the child. However I think you'll need my help when you talk to the injured woman…somehow I do not think she would be able to say much." Said Inoichi.

Once again, Sarutobi felt his age.

"_This damn generation, too clever for their own good. And Minato was the one who made them this way." _Thought Sarutobi. "What do you think about this Shikaku?"

"Well, Hokage-sama I thin- Began Shikaku when suddenly he started to sink into his own shadow.

"_The Shadow Seal? Naruto must be in danger." _Thought Sarutobi.

"I apologize guys, I need to go. Shikaruto- I mean Naruto is in danger. I'll take care of this. Please get the answers from that cloud nin." Said Shikaku before vanishing into his own shadow.

"Lets move Inoichi!" ordered Sarutobi.

~With Shikaku~

Luckily for Shikaku, as soon as he left the Hokage's office, he instantly appeared out of Naruto's Shadow to combat the masked assailant. Pulling out a kunai he deflected the thrown kunai that was aimed at his adopted son.

**CLANG. **

"**Kagemane no jutsu." **Said Shikaku catching the intruder unaware. "Now…lets see who you are."

Making the motion to remove something off his face, the intruder mimicked Shikaku and in doing so revealed the identity. His eyes went wide as he recgnised the person.

'It's…YOU!" He cried out. Making a handsign he revealed one final Jutsu

"**Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu." ** After saying this a Shadow hand appeared and choked the intruder until they lost consciousness..

"Hokage-sama must know of this…. and where were the ANBU this time?" He muttered to himself. Making a cross with his hands.

"**Kage Bunshin." **Shikaku said. "Go and tell Hokage-sama what has happened immediately." The shadow clone nodded and vanished into his shadow.

Back with the Hokage.

"Inoichi, let us get going to see if we can get any info from her." Sarutobi declared

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Inoichi replied.

As they went to leave, a shadow appeared and Shikaku arose from it.

"Hokage-sama…. There is something you need to see. It is in regards to the person who attempted to murder Naruto."

"WHAT! Lets get going, Inoichi come with us." Yelled Sarutobi.

"I'll bring you guys through the Shadow Portal, hurry." Said the clone as all 3 of them sunk into the shadows.

With the clone going to get Sarutobi, The original Shikaku was keeping watch on the intruder. When suddenly Sarutobi, Inoichi and the clone emerged from the Shadows. When Sarutobi saw the intruder he instantly gasped and became shocked. Not because the intruder was not of this village but because it was the so called injured woman from this morning.

"Hokage-sama, what shall we do?" asked Inoichi and Shikaku

"Inoichi, you know what to do." Sarutobi said.

"Hai…. **Shintenshin no Jutsu!" **Said Inoichi.

END!


End file.
